


It Takes A Village

by whomii2



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Crack, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-31
Updated: 2013-01-31
Packaged: 2017-11-27 15:36:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/663647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whomii2/pseuds/whomii2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>karaoke competition</p>
            </blockquote>





	It Takes A Village

They were dismayed to learn their number would be participating as part of a group in a “battle of the bands”-type karaoke competition. Worse, the participants had to appear in costume as the group they were mimicking. 

Needing to be sequestered with the number in order to keep an eye on her, Finch hacked in and got them added to the list of contestants. Since the first performance was that evening, they had to come up with their own act quickly in order to be remotely believable.

The choice of group was made pretty quickly. It was one of the few where they all knew the lyrics to one of their songs, could mimic their moves passably, and had enough clothing readily available to somewhat emulate their look. They scattered to go dress in their “costumes” and met up back at the club hosting the event. Fusco was in his uniform while Carter was in an old pair of army fatigues. John was wearing his leather jacket and carried his motorcycle helmet (so he could hide his face). Finch was in jeans, a plaid shirt, and had a green hardhat perched jauntily on his head. John wasn’t sure which element of that ensemble he was more surprised Finch included amongst his wardrobe.

As they milled around uneasily backstage waiting for their turn, John whispered to Finch “How are you going to ensure we make it to the next round? Our number’s group was pretty good but us, we stink”

“I have it covered” Finch replied, looking shifty. John was diverted from further questioning when he noted the arrival of a rather amused looking Zoe in the audience.

“What’s she doing here!”

“Miss Morgan is playing the part of our ‘manager‘”

“Why do we need a manager?”

“Believe me, we need a manager to ensure our cover is effective.”

Fortunately (or unfortunately) they were the last to perform, as Harold had found it easiest to sneak their name in at the bottom of the list. At last their agonizing wait was over, and they gamely trooped onto the stage to begin their routine as they sang along to their group’s signature tune. It went off with only one minor injury, which occurred when Finch inadvertently poked Fusco in the eye while performing an over-exuberant “Y”

They bumbled off stage to be met by a laughing Zoe, who proclaimed they were “All I expected, and more!” thereby confirming John’s impression that they had looked as dumb as he felt. He was glad no one could see him blush inside his helmet.

“Hey, we made it to the semi-finals” Fusco exclaimed, squinting at the standings with his one good eye where the score for their group: MACHO MEN (& WOMAN) was listed.

“Must have been a pity vote” Carter grumbled.

John was impressed. “How did you manage it Finch? All the scoring was done on paper and we weren’t allowed anywhere near the judges.”

“I bribed them” Zoe stated smugly. “Fixing things is what I do.”


End file.
